CHOOSE ME, BEYBEH !
by mean-me
Summary: Mingyu dan Junhui bertetangga sejak mereka masih berbentuk zigot. Keduanya tak pernah akur, pasti ada saja sesuatu yang diperebutkan. Bagaimana kalau Jeon Wonwoo datang di kehidupan kedua namja tampan itu. Walau nyatanya pemuda cantik itu sudah bertunangan dengan Choi Seungchol. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak jika Wonwoo duluan yang menggoda mereka ?/MEANIE/WONHUI/YAOI/BOYXBOY/UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**CHOOSE ME, BEYBEH !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yah ! Ini bangku milikku !"

"Tapi aku yang lebih dulu duduk disini !"

"Aku duduk disini sejak pertama kali masuk ! Cari saja tempat lain !"

"Yah ! Jangan mendorongku, hitam !"

"Mwo ?! Kau bilang apa ? Hitam ?! Ini eksotis bodoh !"

"Kau yang bodoh !"

"YAH ! KAU !"

"KAU !"

.

.

"YAH ! Hitam, itu bokserku tau !"

"Ani ! Ini milikku, bodoh !"

"MILIKKU !"

"ANIYA ! MILIKKU !"

.

.

"Hahahaha ... Lihatlah milikmu, Kim ! Begitu pendek, bahkan hanya sepanjang jari kelingkingku ! HAHAHA ...!"

"MWO ?! YAH ! Milikku panjang, dasar bodoh ! Kau saja yang kecil ! Tuh liat, bahkan lebih besar jempolku !"

"Punyaku ini besar tau !"

"Punyaku lebih besar !"

"Aku yang paling besar, dasar hitam !"

"Ani punyaku yang lebih besar, dasar bodoh !"

"Punyaku !"

"Punyaku !"

.

.

Pertengkaran seperti di atas sudah sering terjadi. Entah apa yang diributkan setiap hari tidak ada habisnya. Mulai dari rebutan mainan saat mereka kecil, rebutan bangku saat di sekolah yang berujung dengan adu jotos, bahkan ukuran penis saja mereka ributkan. Ejekkan dan teriakan itu saling bersahutan di kedua rumah yang saling bersebelahan. Rumah keluarga Kim dan rumah keluarga Wen. Kedua anak sulung mereka selalu bertengkar setiap harinya, anehnya kedua orang tua mereka adalah sahabat baik. Entah apa yang membuat kedua remaja tampan itu bermusuhan yang jelas kedua orang tuanya sudah angkat tangan mengurusi pertengkaran mereka yang tidak ada habisnya.

Kim Mingyu, si hitam. Sebenarnya kulit Mingyu tidaklah hitam hanya saja kulitnya tidaklah seputih orang lain. Kulitnya condong ke arah maskulin, tan, eksotis, hanya saja mengejek Mingyu hitam begitu menyenangkan. Mingyu akan meledak-ledak tak terima dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mingyu adalah putra tunggal di keluarganya, maka tidak heran kalau sifatnya agak egois dan cuek. Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang posesif terhadap apa yang menjadi miliknya, ia tak segan-segan menyakiti orang yang mengambil properti miliknya. Mingyu itu tinggi, tampan, apalagi dengan gigi taringnya yang terlihat tajam saat ia tersenyum, kemudian badannya yang terbentuk sempurna tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu berotot, benar-benar tipe pacar idaman. Hanya satu sih kelemahannya, Mingyu itu mesum. Ia memiliki berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan mungkin video porno di komputernya. Semua mantan Mingyu memiliki tubuh yang montok, sebut saja Hyuna, Sunny, Jessica, tidak hanya perempuan Mingyu juga pernah berpacaran dengan beberapa laki-laki, Baekhyun, Jeonghan, Jihoon. Pokoknya tipe-tipe Mingyu itu yang badannya montok, memiliki paras yang tidak hanya cantik tapi menggairahkan di saat yang bersamaan kemudian pacar Mingyu haruslah orang yang berpengalaman di atas ranjang.

Wen Junhui, si bodoh. Sesuai dengan julukannya, otak Jun memang sedikit bermasalah. Dalam waktu satu minggu lelaki tampan itu bisa berkali-kali ganti tutor. Alasannya selalu sama, kalau bukan Jun menggoda tutornya maka tutornya pasti sudah lelah mengajari Jun. Perawakan tubuh Jun memang hampir sama dengan Mingyu hanya saja kulit Jun lebih putih dibanding dengan Mingyu. Si tampan yang satu ini memiliki tipe idaman yang jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu, ia lebih menyukai yang manis-manis dan lugu seperti Minghao, Jihoon. Karena menurut Jun yang manis dan lugu itu gampang ditipu dengan begitu dalam sekali pacaran Jun bisa memacari lima orang sekaligus. Jun memang tidak kalah mesum dan brengsek dibandingkan dengan Mingyu.

.

.

Kediaman Kim

"Mingyu-ah !"

Shit!

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, padahal klimaksnya sebentar lagi. Mingyu sebenarnya sedang onani di kamarnya. Penis besarnya sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya, tangannya sejak tadi tak bisa diam karena mengelus penisnya dari luar celana dan dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar laptopnya yang menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang tak Mingyu kenali sedang mengulum penis namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal sebentar lagi mereka pasti sodok menyodok tapi tiba-tiba eomma-nya tanpa pengertian berteriak memanggil namanya dari dapur.

"KIM MINGYUUU !"

Mingyu mendesah lelah. Dengan langkah malas-malasan ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan malas-malasan ke dapur. Ia lihat ibunya sedang sibuk jalan kesana-kemari seperti setrikaan.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Mingyu.

"Antarkan ini ke rumah depan, mereka baru saja pindah kesini." Ucap Ibu Mingyu sambil menyerahkan sepiring penuh cake yang baru saja matang, tangan Mingyu bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa panas.

"SANA CEPAT !" teriak Ibu Mingyu seperti nenek sihir kena flu pada Mingyu yang masih bengong di tempatnya.

"Iya iya. Tidak usah berteriak, ini bukan hutan Mom." Gumam Mingyu pelan.

"Kau mengatai mommy tinggal di hutan, eoh ?!" kesal Ibu Mingyu tak terima.

"Ani ! Siapa yang bilang begitu ? Aku cuma bilang aku mau pergi sekarang." Sanggah Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu sana pergi cepat !" usir Ibu Mingyu seperti mengusir anak tiri.

.

.

"Jun sayang, tolong bunda sebentar nak !" teriak Ibu Jun dari arah dapur.

"Yep bunda i'm coming !" balas Jun dari dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah pemuda tampan ke dapur, "Tolong antarkan ini ke tetangga yang baru pindah di depan rumah ya." pinta Ibu Jun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa harus diantar ?" tanya Jun.

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat datang, sekaligus sebagai symbol kalau kita menerima baik keluarga itu, sayang." Tutur Ibu Jun.

"Kenapa harus kue ?" tanya Jun lagi.

"Karena memang biasanya seperti itu, nak."

"Kenapa tidak yang lain ? Kenapa tidak es krim ? Bibimbap ? Kimchi ? Kenapa tidak–"

"Antarkan saja kue itu, sayang."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka-"

"ANTAR SEKARANG !" teriak Ibu Jun penuh emosi.

 _Anak aing yawlaaaa –Ibu Jun_

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda cantik sedang sibuk menata sofa di ruang tamunya. Ia berkali-kali menggeser sofanya ke kanan ke kiri depan belakang kemudian kembali lagi ke posisi semula. Lelah dia tuh.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Pemuda itu meringis mendengar bel rumahnya yang terdengar membosankan. Besok mungkin ia akan mengganti bel rumahnya dengan yang lebih baik. Lagu Buka Dikit Jos sepertinya cocok untuk bel rumahnya. Lelah dia tuh.

Ting tong

Ting tong

"IYA ! TUNGGU SEBENTAR !" teriaknya.

Kemudian kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke pintu rumahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu ia sempatkan untuk merapikan poni rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Kemudian ia membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah makhluk gelap yang berdiri di depan pintunya sambil membawa piring. Pertama ia mengira kalau makluk gelap ini minta makan, tapi ia tepis pikiran itu saat ia mengintip bahwa pemuda ini membawa sepiring penuh cake.

Makluk gelap dipikiran pemuda cantik itu ternyata Mingyu. Matanya membelalak lebar hampir lepas saat melihat makhluk cantik di depannya, lumayan buat cuci matanya. Rejeki anak soleh emang ngga kemana. Mingyu menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan intens. Ia benar-benar suka dengan mata tajam pemuda cantik itu yang terlihat menggoda dan kulit putih bersinarnya. Turun lagi hidung bangir pemuda itu membuat Mingyu ingin menggigitnya dan pipinya yang agak kemerahan benar-benar menggoda Mingyu. Belum lagi ditambah dengan bibir tipis menggoda itu. Terlihat berkilau basah dan merona pink.

"Kau siapa ?" tanya pemuda cantik itu.

"E-eh, Aku Kim Mingyu. Tetangga kamu, itu rumah aku yang catnya putih sama hijau." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, aku baru pindah pagi ini. Masuk aja dulu, Mingyu-ah." Ajak Wonwoo masuk.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Wonwoo. Berantakan banget busyed, kamarnya aja kalah berantakan. Tapi wajar sih Wonwoo kan baru aja pindah jadi belum sempet beres-beres.

"Mau minum apa, Gyu ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hah ? Apa, ya ? Air putih aja deh." Jawab Mingyu.

"Air putih aja ? Ngga mau susu gitu ?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Susu apa ya ?" tanya Mingyu ambigu.

"Susu sapi lah, masa susu aku." Jawab Wonwoo bercanda.

"Hehehehehehe susu kamu juga boleh kok."

"Beneran mau ?"

 _Rejeki anak soleh emang ngga kemana -kmg_

.

.

 **Hehehehe. Gak sadar diri banget gue ya, ff yang satu belom kelar malah updet ini ff. Maafkan daku, rencananya sih ini cumin selingan gitu, greget pengen apdet soalnya. Konfliknya juga ngga mau aku buat berat-berat lah. Maapkan daku yang nge buat Wonu rada gatel-gatel pengen di garuk gitu. Butuh respon kalian nih tentang ff ini. Gimana ? Bagus ngga ? Mengecewakankah ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOOSE ME, BEYBEH !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NGGA ADA APA2 SIH ISENG AJA NGASIH WARNING**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku juga mau susu dong."

Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan sebuah makhluk rada sengklek di depan pintu rumah Wonwoo yang terbuka. Dengan seenaknya makhluk tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa dipersilahkan dulu oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Yeh, si dodol." Rutuk Mingyu.

"Yeh, si item." Balas Jun.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya diam. Ia mulai paham sedikit. Sepertinya dua cogan didepannya ini bermusuhan, dilihat dari cara menyapa mereka yang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Wonwoo sih mau jadi pihak netral aja, kalo bisa malah Wonwoo jadi pihak yang 'dibawah' biar lebih enak gitu.

"Hai, cantik. Kenalin nama aku Wen Junhui, panggil aja Jun. Panggil ganteng malah lebih bagus lagi, tapi kalau kamu mau manggil aku sayang aku juga mau kok." Ucap Jun mengenalkan diri.

"Dih, masih gantengan juga aku." Gumam Mingyu.

"Oh hai, Aku Jeon Wonwoo. Panggil Wonu aja biar lebih akrab." Jawab Wonwoo dengan ramah.

"Hehehe." Jun emang suka cengengesan ngga jelas gitu kok.

"..."

"Heuheuheuheu."

Kan.

.

.

Setelah selesai beres-beres rumah barunya, yang tentu saja dibantu oleh Jin dan Jun, eh ngga ding, Mingyu dan Jun, sekarang Wonwoo sedang sibuk di dapurnya. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka tujuh dan langit di luar pun sudah gelap. Ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan calon suaminya.

Iya calon suami.

Bukan calon istri ya. Ini ff yaoi soalnya.

Namanya Choi Seungchol. Umurnya 28 tahun, lebih tua 8 tahun sama Wonwoo. Mereka cuek-cuek aja sama pandangan orang lain yang bilang kalau Seungchol itu terlalu tua untuknya. Menurut Wonwoo bukan masalah kalau Seungchol lebih tua darinya mau beda 15 tahun juga ngga masalah, yang namanya cinta mau gimana lagi kan. Yang penting Wonwoo sayang, yang penting Wonwoo bahagia, yang penting Seungchol memuaskan. Heuheuheu.

"Sayannngg ...! I'm home." Teriak Seungchol dari ruang tamu.

"..."

Males teriak Wonwoo tuh, udah jadi kebiasaan kalau setiap Seungchol pulang kerja pasti Wonwoo lagi di dapur. Jadi Seungchol langsung melangkahkan langkahnya ke dapur di rumah barunya. Rumah ini dibeli oleh Seungchol atas seijin orang tua keduanya. Sekalian belajar berumah tangga katanya. Wonwoo sih nurut-nurut aja. Apasih yang engga buat calon suaminya.

"Kok diam aja ?" tanya Seungchol seraya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Males teriak, ntar tenggorokan aku sakit." Jawab Wonwoo masih serius dengan masakannya yang hampir matang.

"Tapi kan aku pengen denger suara merdu kamu waktu aku pulang kerja." Rengek Seungchol.

"..."

"Sayaaaangggg ~~~~ Kan kalau aku denger suara seksi kamu, semua capeknya aku jadi hilang."

Kerdus emang.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediama Kim. Si cogan nan hitam kita sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Habis makan emang enaknya tiduran, bodo amat sama badannya yang nanti mirip sama temen sekelasnya, Boo Seungkwan. Iya, temen sekelas. Mingyu itu masih kuliah. Sama kayak tetangganya yang rada sengklek itu (re: Jun). Jun juga sekelas sama Mingyu, mereka sama-sama mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis di kampus yang sama.

Mingyu lagi memutar memorinya kembali ke siang tadi. Dimana ia bertemu makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi menurut Mingyu. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat badan kerempengnya itu ngga masuk kategori seksi kayak semua mantan-mantan Mingyu. Tapi menurut Mingyu itu udah seksi banget. Jeon Wonwoo. Kulitnya putih bersih, suaranya merdu seksi banget, trus senyumnya manis banget. Mingyu jadi pengen remes-remes deh.

Pikiran Mingyu melayang, ia penasaran apa kira-kira Wonwoo itu sudah punya pacar atau belum. Tapi kalau udah punya pun Mingyu rela kok jadi simpenannya. Soalnya menurut pengalamannya, selingkuhan itu biasanya lebih disayang. Kan Mingyu sekarang bukan pengen remes-remes lagi, sekarang Mingyu malah pengen ke rumah Wonwoo, ngapel gitu.

.

.

"Jun sayang, tadi kue-nya bunda sudah diantar ke tetangga yang baru itu kan ?" tanya bundanya Jun.

"Roti apa ya bun ? Emang kita ada tetangga baru ya ?" Tanya Jun bingung.

Bundanya Jun menghela nafas. Salah apa dia tuh sampe anaknya begini. Ganteng tapi bloon. Untung ganteng kamutu nak, kalo ngga mungkin udah mama jual ke tante-tante aja.

"Jun baby, itu loh kue yang tadi siang yang mama suruh anter ke tetangga baru yang tinggal di depan." Jelas bundanya Jun.

"Ooohhhh... Yang putih mulus itu kan mah ? Cantik lagi. Mana seksi pula. Hehehe. Jun jadi pengen deh." Ucap Jun ngelantur.

Bundanya Jun Cuma bisa ngelus-ngelus dadanya. Kuatkanlah hati hambaa.

.

.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

"SEKALI AJA KELEUS MENCETNYA ! LO KIRA INI RUMAH NENEK LO APA ?!" teriak Seungchol emosi.

Tentu saja Seungchol marah. Kegiatannya terpaksa tertunda. Padahal sebentar lagi ia bisa merasakan manisnya bibir Wonwoo. Iya Seungchol sama Wonwoo tuh lagi di ruang santai sambil nonton film. Film gay porn. Dan hampir aja Sungchol mau cium bibir Wonwoo tapi malah diganggu oleh makhluk sialan yang mencet belnya berkali-kali.

"Ntar malem aja ya dilanjutnya, sayang. Ngga enak sama tamu yang udah nunggu diluar." Ucap Wonwoo lembut.

"Hhhh.. iya deh. Kamu tunggu disini aja ya, biar aku yang buka pintunya." Ucap Seungchol.

Cup

Wonwoo mengecup pipi Seungchol dengan lembut. Sementara yang dikecup udah melayang aja ke langit ke tujuh. Jarang-jarang kan Wonwoo mau manis-manis kaya gula gini. Seungchol jadi ngga tahan buat nanti malem. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lah ? Seungchol hyung ?!" pekik seseorang yang tadi memencet bel rumahnya.

"Eh ? Item ?!"

.

.

"Jadi kalian ini dulunya tetangga-an ?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya Won. Dulu Mingyu lebih item, tapi sekarang udah rada mendingan." Jawab Seungchol.

"Akutu bukan item ya, ini eksotis tau namanya tan." Kesal Mingyu.

Seksi sih emang tapi Wonwoo lebih suka yang putih bening gitu kaya Seungchol. Kalau dibandingin emang Mingyu lebih tinggi, lebih seksi, mana lebih muda, pasti lebih 'kuat' dibanding Seungchol. Tapi apa mau dikata Wonwoo kan cinta-nya sama Seungchol.

"Eh mau minum apa nih ? Air putih ? Jus ? Atau susu aja ?" tawar Wonwoo.

"Susu yang mana ?" tanya Mingyu dan Seungchol berbarengan.

Kerdus emang (2).

"Kalian mau yang mana emang ?"

Won ? Sehat ?

.

.

 **Nih udah lanjut guys... moga ngga mengecewakan dan maapkan daku ini bahasanya ngga baku soalnya greget akutu. Pengen buat ff tapi bahasanya ngga baku, lebih enak soalnya. Comment kuy ! Kasi aku pendapat kalian tentang ff ini dund. Jangan lupa buat ikutan Q &A session di setiap ff aku. Kalian bebas tanya apa aja tentang ff boleh, tanya ke cast-nya juga boleh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOOSE ME, BEYBEH !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baca note gue dong yang di bawah.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boleh minta susunya ?"

Sontak ketiga manusia yang masih berada di ruang tamu menoleh ke arah pintu. Mingyu memandang penuh kebencian pada manusia yang berdiri disana. Bisa ngga sih sehari aja ngga muncul dihadapannya ?! Minggoo kan kesel jadinya ~

"Eh curut ! Giliran bahas susu aja dateng."

"Ih manusia kegelapan diem aja ya."

"Heh, anak mami juga harusnya diem aja ya."

"Ih, arang dasar ! Aku bukan anak mami ya, aku anak bunda tau !"

"Bego ! Sama aja itu mah !"

"Ya bedalah !"

"Sama aja tau !"

Udah bisa ketebak kan itu siapa yang dateng. Mirip sama chapter sebelumnya, dia juga tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja di depan pintu terus minta susu. Wen Junhui. Si anak bunda (dia ngga mau dibilang anak mami, soalnya anak mami itu buat panggilan anak manja, padahal kan mami sama bunda artinya sama aja). Emang gitu kok si Jun tuh. Wonwoo sama Seungchol cuma bisa melongo melihat Mingyu sama Jun adu mulut. Ejek-ejekkan maksudnya, bukan adu mulut ciuman gitu. Mingyu sih ogah cium-cium makhluk semacam Jun. Tapi kalau Jun mungkin dia mau-mau aja disosor Mingyu, dia ngga ketebak sih pikirannya. Dia kadang-kadang bisa menjadi pihak yang 'menyodok', kadang juga rada-rada mirip sama pihak yang 'disodok'.

"Jun sini masuk aja." Ajak Seungchol.

Soalnya ngga enak sama tetangga yang lain Mingyu sama Jun berantemnya sambil teriak-teriak kaya di hutan. Mingyu teriak dari ruang tamu sementara Jun teriak dari deket pintu depan. Jun juga sebenernya adalah tetangga lama Seungchol. Jadi mereka tiga cogan itu dulunya satu perumahan terus Mingyu pindah dari sana, ngga lama setelah Mingyu pindah Jun ikutan pindah. Dan sekarang mereka berkumpul kembali dalam perumahan yang baru setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Gini aja deh, kalian tunggu aja disini. Aku buatin susunya dulu ya." Kata Wonwoo menengahi.

"Oke sayang. Hati-hati ya jalan ke dapurnya, awas nanti takut kesandung. Terus nanti kalau ada apa-apa teriak aja, aku bakal langsung dateng kesana." Nasihat Seungchol lebay, udah kaya mau ngelepas anak perawan merantau aja.

Mingyu dan Jun yang mendengarnya langsung memandang horor Seungchol. Jangan-jangan ini nih satpam nya pujaan mereka. Jangan-jangan Seungchol itu bapaknya Wonwoo. Jangan-jangan Seungchol itu bodyguardnya Wonwoo. Jangan-jangan Seungchol itu pacarnya Wonwoo.

"Hyung punya hubungan apa sama Wonwoo ?" tanya Mingyu kepo.

"Emang kenapa ? Wonu cantik ya ?" Seungchol malah balik tanya.

"Iya hyung. Cantik, putih, mulus lagi. Duh mana body-nya menggoda banget. Beuh mantap lah pokoknya." Jawab Jun dengan menggebu-gebu. Paling semangat dia tuh kalo liat barang bagus macam Wonwoo.

"Hehehehe, untung banyak emang akutu." Ucap Seungchol ambigu.

"Hyung pacarnya Wonwoo hyung ya ?" tanya Mingyu.

"..."

Seungchol diem aja, sambil senyum ambigu. Makin buat Mingyu sama Jun penasaran. Menyangkut masa depan soalnya ini tuh.

"Hyung ?"

"Bukan kok."

Sontak Mingyu sama Jun menghela nafas dengan lega. Untung aja Seungchol bukan pacarnya Wonwoo. Jadi masih ada kesempatan deketin Wonwoo kalau gitu kan.

"Aku tuh bukan pacarnya Seungchol hyung, tapi aku tunangannya." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba, si cantik ini dateng sambil bawa nampan isinya camilan sama empat gelas susu vanila.

"HAH ?! CIUS ?! MI APA ?!" heboh Mingyu sama Jun. Saking hebohnya sampe alay-nya keluar.

"Iya, nih liat deh, cincin kita bagus kan ?" ucap Wonwoo memamerkan cincin couple nya dengan Seungchol yang terpasang indah di jari tangannya.

Mungkin hanya Mingyu dan Jun kemudian sejumlah makhluk dengan tingkat kepekaan tinggi yang bisa mendengar suara pecah. Iya pecah. Pecah hati duo cogan itu. Pujaan hatinya ternyata sudah memiliki tunangan. Berarti sebentar lagi mereka mau nikah dong. Yah, keduluan sama Seungchol berarti mereka tuh.

"Bagus kok Won." Ucap Jun dengan tidak rela.

Utututu~~ Anak bunda sedang patah hati. Kemudian setelah hampir sejam Mingyu dan Jun main ke rumah Wonwoo yang awalnya pengen ngapel malah yang mau di apelin udah ada yang punya ternyata. Ya mereka mah apa atuh. Mingyu sama Jun kan cuma anak kuliahan. Lulus aja belom. Punya duit sendiri aja belom. Beda jauh sama Seungchol yang hidupnya udah mapan, yang udah bisa beliin rumah buat Wonwoo, yang udah bisa ngajak Wonwoo tunangan dan udah pasti bisa buat Wonwoo bahagia.

"Hyun udah malem nih, besok aku ada kelas pagi. Aku balik dulu ya." Pamit Mingyu.

"Aku juga mau pulang deh hyung, takut di cariin bunda." Jun pamit juga.

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Sayang, tolong anterin mereka ya, aku mau ke ruang kerja dulu sebentar ada dokumen yang harus aku periksa." Ucap Seungchol.

"Oke, sayang. Yuk ! Aku anterin sampe depan." Ajak Wonwoo.

Sampe depan pintu rumah mereka bertiga cuma diem-diem aja. Ngga ada yang mau bicara duluan. Mingyu sama Jun canggung soalnya, hati duo cogan itu habis kretek-kretek sama orang yang lagi jalan di tengah-tengah mereka. Sementara Wonwoo risih, biasanya kan Mingyu sama Jun itu paling bersisik, eh berisik.

"Kok pada diem-dieman sih ? Lagi pada marahan ya ? Atau udah pada ngantuk ? Masa baru jam segini udah pada ngantuk sih ?" tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan.

"Ngga papa kok, hyung." Jawab duo cogan itu kompak.

"Aku sama Seungchol hyung belum mau nikah sih dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini. Cuma pengen tinggal bareng aja, itupun sebenernya Seungchol hyung yang mau. Seungchol sebenernya udah pernah ngajak nikah, tapi aku tolak soalnya aku masih mau menikmati masa-masa muda aku. Aku kan ngga mau nikah muda dulu." Ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Kode-kah ini ya Tuhan ?! Ini tuh kode bukan sih kalau sebenernya Wonwoo tuh belum yakin sama perasaannya sama Seungchol. Jadi masih ada kesempatan buat duo cogan merebut Wonwoo dari Seungchol kan ?

"Kode ya, hyung ?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kode apa gitu ?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Kode kalau sebenernya Wonwoo hyung itu belum sepenuhnya cinta sama Seungchol hyung." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau gitu kita masih bisa daftar kan hyung ?" tanya Jun.

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar ucapan duo cogan yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya itu. Ngomong-ngomong mereka tuh udah di depan gerbang.

"Lusa Seungchol hyung mau ke luar negeri buat sebulan. Sering-sering main kesini ya. Biar hyung ngga kesepian di rumah." Jawab Wonwoo ngga nyambung.

Cup

Cup

Ngga usah dijelasin lagi lah ya, kalian pun udah paham dengan jelas itu tuh maksudnya apa. Wonwoo barusan mengecup pipi duo cogan di depannya. Kemudian melenggang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan duo cogan yang masih diem seribu kata di depan rumahnya. Wonwoo sendiri ngga tau kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ia cium pipi Mingyu sama Jun. Ngga ada ruginya juga kan, Mingyu sama Jun kan laki-laki paling ganteng se-perumahan.

.

.

 **Chap lima guysss ! Ngehehe, ya gitu deh lah yaa. Ceritanya muter-muter gitu. Jujur aku sendiri ngga tau mau dibawa kemana ini endingnya. Aku minta pendapat kalian dong, ini enaknya mau dibawa ke CoupsWon atau MinWon atau JunWon ?**

 **Oh iya ikutan yuk Q &A session di ff ini. Kalian bebas nanya apapun ke ff ini, entah itu cast, alur, atau mau nanyain authornya juga boleh kok. So, bebaslah kalian mau tanya apa aja. Segokil mungkin ya guys !**


End file.
